


An Indelible Mark

by You Me and Teddy Bears (Eleadoe)



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: D/s Vibes, Humor, M/M, Office Sex, probably porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleadoe/pseuds/You%20Me%20and%20Teddy%20Bears
Summary: The most stressful part of Isaka's promotion to President of Marukawa Publishing is one Asahina could have never imagined.
Relationships: Asahina Kaoru/Isaka Ryuuichirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	An Indelible Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi. This is a free, transformative work.

We're back for Day 4! It's a free prompt. I knew I wanted to write for Mistake and I was lacking inspiration. I used a writing prompt generator and the prompt I got was "What makes you angry?" Isaka is the king of making others angry. It was perfect!

Heads up: This gets… kinky. You've been warned! Nakamura has done us wrong by not giving us enough Mistake!Smut content. We want it. 

SiHJR Week 2020: Day Four

Theme: **Free Prompt-** "What makes you angry?”

Title:An Indelible Mark

Pairing Choice: Mistake

Unsolicited Song Rec: Sleep Together- Garbage

\--

The mid-afternoon sunlight illuminated the office of Marukawa Publishing’s company president, Isaka Ryuuichirou, and his personal secretary, Asahina Kaoru. Each man sat at their respective desk and worked diligently in their usual, comfortable silence. Not only were the two a leader and his subordinate, but they were also companions since childhood, and lovers for over a decade.

The last few months had been a whirlwind. Asahina had known the workload would increase significantly with Isaka's new position as company president. Even with careful pre-planning, the reality was far more overwhelming than he anticipated. 

Asahina found himself bearing the weight of the perpetually growing list of responsibilities. Between revising outlines for staff meetings, scheduling dinners with shareholders, and proofreading official company correspondence, there was never any time to breathe.

He understood all this well. It was all a part of his duty as secretary to the company president. Asahina glanced over to his right, where Isaka's desk was. The man himself sat there silently, immersed in his work. His head rested on one hand as he looked through a stack of documents related to the marketing team's latest pitch. 

Isaka had finally done what he had been declaring he would do for years. He had ridden the corporate ladder of Marukawa Publishing to the top. Even Isaka's most vehement critics could no longer claim that his family ties were the reason for his success. He had risen through the ranks with his cunning and determination. In the professional sense, Isaka was a man that could be greatly respected.

As for personally…

"Ahhhhh, this is such a pain," Isaka proclaimed loudly. His face was pouting the way a child's would. Asahina watched Isaka in silence. 

The most stressful part of the promotion was one Asahina would have never imagined in any lifetime. He braced himself for what he knew was about to happen.

_Click._

It was a Marukawa Publishing tradition that a specialty commemorative pen would be gifted to every Company President.

_Click. Click._

Each luxury pen would be engraved with the President's name and the date they rose to the esteemed position.

_Click. Click. Click._

The exceptionally exquisite pen crafted for Isaka Ryuuichirou was a deep royal blue metal with gold and silver accents. 

_Click._

It had been presented in a gorgeous velvet box with a delicately tied bow securing it.

_Click. Click. Click._

A dull ache in Asahina's head throbbed in sync with the sound of Isaka pressing his thumb erratically into the end of the pen repeatedly. Whatever fondness he had once felt for the prized symbol of achievement had long since vanished. 

How many more times would he become subjected to this auditory assault? He had made it through this entire week without snapping, but he was starting to fear he was just a click away from his breaking point.

"Oi, Asahina," Isaka whined. _Click. Click._

"Yes sir?" Asahina's usually calm demeanor concealed any discontentment. Maybe he should ask to borrow the pen and then drop it from the top of the building. He could claim it was an accident.

Isaka stood up from his desk with the pen still in hand. _Click._

"Stop," the secretary barked.

Wide indigo eyes stared at him in shock, "What?"

"The pen. Stop with the pen."

Isaka's bewildered expression turned down towards the utensil in his hand. Without thinking, he pressed the end of it once more. _Click._

"AGH!" A primal grunt found its way from Asahina's throat. His composure crumbled, and he buried his head into his hands. He turned and gave Isaka a death glare. "Stop clicking it. You have been doing it non-stop for the past week. I don't want to hear it again."

Isaka was taken aback by this sudden development. He recollected himself. "It's just a pen, Asahina. I don't see what you're getting all agitated for."

"This is not a suggestion, Ryuuichirou-sama," Asahina's words carried a violent edge. 

Isaka refused to be intimidated, "It seems like you're forgetting who's in charge here."

The taller man rose from his chair. He swiftly took off his suit jacket, which he carefully placed on the back of his chair.

Isaka watched as the secretary began to remove his cufflinks. Before he could process the situation, a pair of strong arms seized his wrists.

"And it seems," Asahina took Isaka's chin in his hand, "Like you've forgotten who you belong to." He pressed a forceful kiss to his lips. 

The removal of Isaka's jacket was nowhere near as meticulous, and Asahina tossed it to the floor. They had never been intimate in the office before. There had been moments where it had almost happened, but Asahina had always stopped before it could progress further. Now he was the one shoving everything off Isaka's desk and bending him over it.

"A-Asahina!" Isaka gasped, "Did you lock the door?"

Isaka heard the metal cling of the undoing of a belt buckle.

"No."

Isaka shuttered. Before he could think of how to respond, his pants and underwear were forcefully yanked down to the ankles in one fluid motion. The cool air hit his exposed backside and sent a chill through him. His heart was pounding rapidly, and his lower half began to ache with anticipation.

"Do you like that?" Asahina breathed down into the vulnerable man's ear, "That anyone in this building could walk in and see the company president being held by his secretary?" 

Isaka gasped at the sudden grip he felt, blushing furiously. Asahina's voice was dangerously low, "You're rock hard and dripping in my hand, Ryuuichirou-sama."

He felt Asahina's fingers behind him, sliding inside with only a fraction of his usual gentleness, "You seem to be enjoying this a bit too much. Do you like it when I'm rough with you?" A moan escaped Isaka's lips. It felt too good. His secretary's fingers were replaced with a much larger sensation. 

Isaka was helplessly pinned down by Asahina’s powerful upper body. He gripped to the desk below him for dear life as Asahina pounded his length forcefully into him. 

The painful friction of Asahina's solid cock drilling into him with hardly any preparation was a delicious pleasure. His entire body felt aflame. He couldn't get enough. Isaka begged for more, and his pleas were answered. It was taking everything he had to not scream out with each thrust. 

Asahina felt Isaka tighten around him. It was his favorite sensation. Years of experience had taught him that this meant Isaka was reaching his limit. He continued to ravage his lover and wondered in passing how much a new desk would cost if they broke this one.

"I'm going to cum inside you, Ryuuichirou-sama."

"Kaoru," Isaka cried out. He felt so full and succumbed to his pleasure. His vision became white and his mind slipped into delirium. He rested his full weight on the desk, completely spent.

 _Click._ Isaka’s whole body tensed at the sound of the pen’s click. He felt the metal tip of the pen against his left buttocks. Asahina watched as black ink marked Isaka’s pale skin.

"From now on you will never click this pen more than twice a day."

Click. He slammed the pen down to the desk in front of Isaka's flushed face.

"Tell me what you'll never do," Asahina demanded.

"I-I will never click this pen more than twice a day."

"Very good, sir."

After a brief moment, the reality of the situation and where they were, dawned on them. Isaka carefully pushed himself upright as much as he could.

"Asahina, clean me."

"Yes sir." 

The secretary adjusted his clothing and moved towards where the cleaning supplies were. He returned to the desk with a pack of personal wet wipes, which he used to clean Isaka's brow. He wiped the sensitive, sticky places between the President's thighs. Isaka noticed as Asahina redressed him, that the wet wipe never once touched the spot on his backside the pen had marked.

"Thank you. The desk is dirty too. Clean it."

Asahina moved back towards the cleaning supplies. Isaka stopped him, "No, not with that," His hand reached for Asahina's mouth, rubbing the pad of his thumb across his lips. "Use what's right here."

Asahina's mouth went dry. He looked right into Isaka's eyes and complied with the unspoken request for the thumb's entry and ran his tongue across it.

"Yes, Ryuuichirou-sama." 

He bent down and cleaned the remnants of their coupling off the wood surface of the desk the way he was told.

\---

"I want to apologize for earlier today, Ryuuichirou-sama"

Isaka looked up from his laptop at his secretary, who had just re-entered the office. The day was winding down, and he was completing one final assignment he had given himself before leaving. He had a suspicion Asahina was referring to what had transpired between them within this room earlier.

"I let my emotions get the better of me and interfere with professional matters for the second time this month. I don't want this to become a habit."

"Yes, that would be terrible, wouldn't it?” Isaka winked at him, “I will accept your apology. Please accept mine for riling you up. "

Asahina's stiff posture relaxed, and a faint smile appeared on his lips, "Of course. Thank you.” He went to collect his coat and briefcase, “I have to go to the grocery store. Are you leaving soon?"

"Yes, I just have one more task to complete."

The older man nodded,"I will take my leave now. I'll see you at home."

The company president waited until he no longer heard the muffled steps down the hall. He reached into his desk drawer and retrieved the velvet box he had placed his pen inside. He opened it to study the shiny blue metal that had caused him such trouble today.

He had not yet gone to the bathroom to see what Asahina had written, but he was sure he already knew. Isaka had written the name, "Asahina Kaoru," so many times in his life that the strokes were a procedural memory.

He looked back at the pen. Should he pick it up? He decided against it. Having it in his hands would be too tempting. He put the box away. A thrill of anticipation shot through him. Tomorrow there would be two opportunities to click the end of it. He should start thinking about when he would take advantage of them. He smirked and redirected his attention to his computer to finish his important purchase.

\--

_One week later._

Asahina reviews the boxes the mail service had placed inside the office less than an hour before. Almost everything he recognizes from a supply order he had approved. But two rather large boxes sitting by Isaka's desk look out of place. The President must have ordered this. Asahina pulls the packing slip off of the top of the box. _Office supplies? Could it be the new staplers?_

His jaw drops when he reads the description of the package's contents. He sees red as he tears the sturdy cardboard box open with his bare hands. A murderous jolt races through him. He sucks air deeply into his lungs and releases it slowly from his mouth. 

His face returns to its neutral expression. Isaka should be returning to their office soon. There better be a good reason for Marukawa Publishing's recent purchase of 10,000 retractable pens in bulk.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr.](https://youmeandteddybears.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The power dynamic between these two is such a treat. I imagine it paves the way for a pretty kinky sex life.
> 
> There are three more days for SiHJR week, and I have saved the best for last! That’s right, three days of Romantica stories! 
> 
> Am I biased? Well, Misaki and Akihiko are my favorite fictional couple/characters of all time. And my obsession with them is borderline unhealthy. So… probably! See you then!


End file.
